


Arte Moderno

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Crushes, Dating, Ficlet, M/M, Museums
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: No le interesaba porque la exhibición fuera tan importante de salirlo de la cama a los nueves en la mañana de domingo, cuando no tenían que trabajar, solo le importaba que Kei había sido lo que había pedido, y que por Daiki fuera imposible decirle de no.





	Arte Moderno

**Arte Moderno**

Daiki miraba alrededor con aire perdido.

Nunca había ido voluntariamente en los museos, razón por que había sido poquísimas veces, por lo más con su escuela.

Lo aburrían, no les encontraba particularmente interesantes. Si tenía algo que quería ver, lo buscaba sobre el internet, y no tenía necesitad de ver a verlo en vivo.

Pero cuando Kei le había llamado esa mañana, emocionado, pidiéndole de acompañarlo al Museo de Arte Moderna, Daiki no había sabido decirle de no.

El mayor había chismorreado algo sobre telas, pintoras y cosas que Daiki no había entendido del todo, pero no se había preocupado.

No le interesaba porque la exhibición fuera tan importante de salirlo de la cama a los nueves en la mañana de domingo, cuando no tenían que trabajar, solo le importaba que Kei había sido lo que había pedido, y que por Daiki fuera imposible decirle de no.

Y mientras daban un giro entre los corredores del museo, mirando telas sobre telas y cuadros que Daiki no estaba seguro que entendía, había llegado a la conclusión que ese museo era, si posible, aún más aburrido de los pocos que había visitado hasta ahora.

Pero no le importaba.

Porque mientras veía a Kei mirar los cuadros tan fascinado, mientras lo oía hablar de cosas que Daiki no entendía, no podía evitar de sentirse feliz.

Ver a Kei emocionarse, valía todos los sacrificios del mundo. 


End file.
